Battling for my Soul:Part Two of Loved and Lost
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, 'Loved and Lost', a crossover between Fairy Tail and Black Butler. Read that before reading this one! Summary: When Fairy Tail is transported to Death City, they meet the gang from the DWMA. Watch how these two groups clash!
1. Chapter 1

_Battling For My Soul_

_Chapter 1_

I gasped as I opened my eyes and saw Fairy Tail, along with everyone in it, in the settling dust caused from us being transported. I quickly ran to the doors in the confusion and looked out, seeing nothing but desert sand. It was slightly familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. It was scorching hot outside, so I quickly went inside. I ran to Mira.

"We have food and water, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but how did we get transported? Was it another anima?" She asked, and I nudged her towards Ciel.

"He will explain. And don't bother going outside, because there is nothing. We are in the middle of a desert.

**Maka POV:**

I sighed as I walked with Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid to Lord Death's office. The Kishin problem had lessened dramatically ever since we defeated Asura. We walked in and saw Lord Death and Papa looking very nervous and confused.

"Lord Death, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed at him actually being worried about something.

"Something very troubling has happened. A building containing a daunting amount of power has popped up outside of Death City in the surrounding desert. We need you to go and figure out what it is from." He said, without his cheery voice, which meant it was serious. Something he said troubled me.

"What do you mean, 'Popped up'?" I asked him.

"Exactly what the problem is. There is no trace of anything entering or leaving the area. Yesterday, it just popped up on the radar without a trace of where it came from." He said.

"Then let's leave right away. Everyone, be prepared for battle." I said, and Papa came up with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, my wittle Maka-waka is all grown up and taking charge!" He said in a baby voice.

"Let's go. Like now." I said walking out of the room, annoyed. Everyone came out after us, except for Lord Death and Papa. We went to the motorcycle, and Black Star and Tsubaki hooked a side wagon on it. Liz and Patty transformed into weapon form and Kid used his powers to manifest his skateboard. We headed out into the desert sand, kicking up a trail behind us.

**Georgia POV:**

I was nervous. Gray, Juvia, Natsu, all of the other men, and Master Makarov had headed out hours earlier to find out where we were. Gray went to keep everyone cool, Juvia as a source of water, Natsu because he wanted to, and the other men, well, because they were men. Master had gone in case they had to fight someone. I had the nagging feeling I knew where we were, but I couldn't put my finger on it though. I didn't want Ciel to leave, but he was dragged off by the dragonslayer crew. Ever since he became the water dragonslayer, he had been cocky and had his every wish fulfilled by his fan club. Mira called us the power couple, because we were some of the strongest mages in the guild. My thinking had been cut short, for my hearing had picked up the sound of a vehicle. That meant there was technology. The sound was familiar. It sounded like a motorcycle.

"You guys, be prepared. Someone is coming." I said, getting into a battle stance. Hopefully, they were no threat. I heard shouting coming from outside, and the door was kicked open. I felt a shock of recognition go through my body. "Soul Eater!" I exclaimed aloud, remembering watching the show.

"Hey, she knows your name, Soul!" Black Star said.

"What! A place filled with big boobs!" Soul said, being knocked backwards with the massive nosebleed he was having.

"Soul! Change into your scythe form! You are making us look like idiots!" Maka yelled.

"Wait! Don't attack! We aren't kishins!" I yelled, running forward.

"Excuse my rudeness, but who are you?" Kid asked as Liz and Patty changed into their human forms.

"Oh! I am Georgia, and this is my guild, Fairy Tail." I said, then face palmed. "Ah, you don't know what a guild is. Well, we are a group of mages that go on missions and stuff, but we aren't from here. We were transported from a different dimension." I said hurriedly, trying to explain.

"Wait, so you are witches!" Maka yelled.

"No, we are wizards! We are good, we aren't like Medusa and Arachne!" I yelled, scared that they wouldn't believe me. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"So, you are a group of women?" Maka asked.

"No, actually, all of the men are out trying to figure out where we ended up right now." I said.

"I have a question. Why are you wearing a maid's uniform?" Liz asked indifferently.

"Who cares? She is perfectly symmetrical in every way!" Kid said, his face filled with pure joy as he flitted around me. My face turned beet red as I moved away. I still wasn't accustomed to the male attention in this world.

"Um, I wear a maid's uniform because I used to be a maid. I don't really have many other clothes, but I can change if you don't like it." I offered to Liz, knowing she had fashion sense.

"Well, let's see what else you have?" She asked, and I requipped into my normal clothes from when I was a maid. It was a green dress, with a fitted bodice and a flared skirt, with lace around the neckline and hem. It had three quarter sleeves, and had a modest A-line neckline.

"How is this?" I asked.

"What else? It's too… London." She said. This time, I requipped into the outfit Lucy and Mira got me. It had a green bandeau bra with green sleeves that weren't attached, and a green mini-skirt, black knee high socks and black combat boots.

"This?" I asked.

"Much better! Start using your figure to your advantage!" She said, giving me two thumbs up.

"And look! It's still symmetrical!" Kid said. I sighed. If this showed my guild mark, he would flip.

"So, Maka, where are we?" I asked one of the only sane people in the group. Black Star and Soul were having nose bleeds, Kid was yelling at Lucy and Mira to be symmetrical with their hair, Liz was painting her nails, and Tsubaki was trying to clean the blood off of the floor.

"We are in the desert surrounding Death City. We should bring you to Lord Death so he knows you guys aren't a threat, but how are we going to get you all to Death City?" She pondered.

"I can do it, but I need to go get the group that is wandering around in the desert first. Can you take care of them while I go and speak with master?" I asked, and she nodded. I went to the bar and sat down, searching for Master Makarov's signal so I could use my mind-speak. I finally found it, and in a Warren-like gesture, raised two fingers up to my forehead, speaking aloud. "Master, I need the group to come back immediately. I have figured out where we are, and I need us all to be here in order to teleport us to civilization." I said, and I could hear Maka behind me, ranting that I was crazy. He responded 'Okay!' So I waited for them to arrive.

"Are they on their way?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to me, annoyed by Kid's antics to make her symmetrical. She was in her demon form, which was symmetrical, just to shut him up, but Soul and Black Star were having even more nosebleeds every time they looked at her. Lucy had taken out her side pony tail and had given him her 'Lucy Kick' to make him go away.

"They should be here soon, unless they got lost. How is Erza holding up?" I asked and looked at the redheaded mage, who was still in shock from when we had transported. She was sitting at the bar, staring at nothing. I heard rumbling coming from the distance, with a faint crackling of fire and ice.

"Oh, Natsu and Gray are on their way for sure, because I can hear them. I had better go stop them before they get hurt." I said worriedly. I went out into the desert heat and squinted my eyes to see a giant dust cloud spewing fire and ice coming towards the guild. The team from Death Academy followed me outside.

"What the heck is _that?_" Liz asked in a scared voice.

"Oh no, at that pace they aren't going to be able to stop!" Lucy said, hiding behind me.

"Lucy, I need you to summon Aries. I need her to make a giant wall of wool for them to land in. I am going to have to use my demon form for a desperate measure." I said, transforming into my weakest demon form. My hair was now black, and it was splayed out above my head, sputtering with electricity. My outfit could rival even Mirajane's. It was black scaly leather, with a halter neckline that plunged beneath my bellybutton. It was one piece, and the sides of the legs went up to my hipbones. It had no back, and that was where my leathery black wings were. I had no shoes and nothing covered my legs. I had makeup on, which was black eyeliner, black lipstick, and smoky eye shadow. I used my wings to head towards the dust cloud, knowing that I would only be able to slow them down without using the lightning. I picked up my pace, flying towards them at a ridiculous speed. I braced myself for the collision, and not long after I crashed into them, causing us to fall and roll at a slightly lesser speed towards Lucy's giant wool wall. We crashed into it at such a large speed that I felt my arm's impact against the wall. I groaned, feeling the bruises forming. I felt my demon form be replaced by my regular form, and I could faintly hear Gray and Natsu freaking out.

"Oh god, if she got hurt Ciel is going to kill us!" They were saying to each other. I opened my eyes and saw pink wool. I stood up and climbed out of the wall, and as soon as I walked out it disappeared. My lightning form had taken a lot of magic out of me because I had used my wings, but I was okay.

"Why were you guys running? You made her use her demon form! She could have killed you!" Lucy said to Natsu, fretting over him by brushing the sand out of his hair and clothes. He was sitting there, grinning like an idiot.

"I beat Gray! Haha, ice brain!" He said.

"You can fly?" Maka said as she walked up to me.

"Only when I change forms." I explained.

"So, you are a demon mage?" She asked.

"No, I am an angel slayer." I said. I heard talking and laughing in the distance. "Oh, everyone else is almost here!" I announced, waiting to see Ciel's face come over the hill of sand. When I did, I waved like crazy, glad to see him safe. He waved back, grinning from ear to ear. I was startled. He used to barely ever smile, but now he smiled at me all of the time. He still had his eye patch, that was the same, but his personality was different. I was glad he dressed the same, because if he showed as much skin as Natsu, I was afraid my blood would boil over from all of the blushing. I mean, even when Gray stripped I had to leave the room.

"Whoa, that's a tiny man." Black Star said as master approached.

"Welcome back master. May I have everyone go inside the guild now?" I asked him, bowing. My maid ways had never left my lifestyle, and I used them every day. If I go out of my 'Shell', as people call it, I don't. I am assertive and rude, and I hate it when that happens, because I feel terrible afterwards. Once everyone was inside, I went over to Maka's team. "Is there anywhere in Death City where there is enough room to put the guild for the time being?" I asked them.

"You could put it in the training arena behind the Academy." Kid said.

"Okay, could you give me a visual of an open space? I don't want to take any chances of the guild falling on anything." I asked.

"What do you mean, falling?" Maka asked.

"I am going to teleport the guild to the city so no one gets lost or hurt." I said.

"What! There is no way you can teleport this whole building." Soul said.

"It will take me a little while to recover, but I can do it." I said defensively.

"Alright, there is a dirt clearing on the edge of the woods behind the academy, and it is large enough to fit this building." Kid said. I nodded, then made sure everyone was inside.

"Oh, you might want to bring your motorcycle in so we don't leave it behind!" I said to Soul.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it." He said, and ran out to bring it in. Once he was inside, I closed my eyes and pictured the place Kid said. I emptied my head of everything else and focused on bringing the building to that place. I felt wind kick up around me and I placed a magic circle beneath the guild. I felt sweat form on my brow, but ignored it as I let my power flow through the guild. It disappeared from the desert and appeared in the clearing. I fell onto my knees, wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"Is everyone alright?" I called, opening my eyes. Everyone seemed a bit shaken up, but fine. I sighed and closed my eyes, kneeling on the floor, trying to recover my strength. I stood up shakily. I turned to Maka, brushing off the dirt on my skirt. "We are supposed to meet Lord Death, right? We should only bring in a few people. I will go, along with Master and Erza." I said, turning to them. I was glad that everyone had been in the guild while we were teleported to this dimension. Even Gildarts and Jellal were there, and Jellal had his team with him.

"Are you alright, though?" Ciel asked, coming up to me.

"I'm fine, I just don't have much power left. I will be fine by tomorrow." I reassured him. He sighed. I went to Erza and Master. "We should get going." I said and went over to the Death Academy crew. We headed out the door of the guild and went up the back stairs of the Academy. We walked through the halls, getting odd looks from the students. I realized that Black Star was like a younger version of Natsu, always talking about fighting and he even challenged me, but I declined, saying my power was almost gone. We went to the entrance to the Death Room, something Erza frowned at.

"Why is it called the Death Room?" She asked warily.

"Don't worry Erza, people don't go in it to die." I said. She relaxed at my reassurance. We went inside, and I gazed around in wonder like a little child at the cloudy walls and the structures over the path. We soon came to the part where Lord Death and his Death Scythe were. I bowed to them, and Lord Death seemed surprised at the visitors.

"Hello, angels." Spirit said to us, acting like Loke.

"Papa, they are way too young for you." Maka said with an annoyed tone. He smiled sheepishly at her while Erza had a deathly aura. I calmed her while Master and Lord Death inspected each other. After I had taken care of Erza, I started wandering around in the room, gazing in awe at the clouds that moved on the walls. I heard them start a conversation behind me, but I wasn't paying attention. I faintly heard 'Death Chop!' From behind me and felt a large pain in my head. I held the throbbing spot and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Pay attention, missy." He said, and I nodded, still holding my head. I stood up as the pain faded, and Erza had a death glare on Lord Death.

"Don't worry Erza, it was my fault for not paying attention. Don't hurt him." I said to her.

"Yeah, like she could hurt him. She's just a girl, and he is Lord Death!" Black Star said, and I panicked as Erza moved her murderous gaze to him.

"No! Don't hurt him for being stupid, Erza!" I said, getting scared.

"No fighting." Master said, and Erza calmed down. I sighed in relief.

"So, what brings you all here?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, we were transported from a different dimension. It isn't the first time this has happened, Lord Death." I said.

"Hm, transportation. It has been a while since that has happened here." Lord Death said. "Can you explain the large amount of power that came with you?" He asked.

"Well, we come from a place where people could use magic daily. Our guild was transported, and it was filled with mages." I said. Spirit turned angry.

"So you guys are witches!" He said, turning his arm into a scythe.

"No! We are wizards, and we are good! Not evil!" I said, panicking once again. His arm turned back to normal at my words, and I sighed in relief.

"So, you are saying that this is an academy?" Master asked Lord Death.

"Yes, to train to fight Kishins" Lord Death said.

"Excellent! I would like to enroll my brats to help you out with your Kishin problems!" Master said. I nodded at his words.

"I'm sorry, but you need to have fighting experience." Lord Death said.

"But we do! I can have our best mage fight against anyone in this academy and win!" He said.

"Yes, Erza is an excellent fighter!" I said, nodding at her.

"Well, I don't know who our best mage is. It is a tie between you and Erza." Master said. I shook my head.

"Erza is by far! She could probably take on a million Kishins at once!" I said.

"Well, that may be true, but you are as equally matched as I am, if not more." Erza said, turning to me.

"No, you still have way more experience in fighting than I do!" I argued back.

"Enough arguing! You two are the strongest mages, no doubt, but I think you are equal." Master said.

"Gomen, master! I got carried away!" I cried out, feeling ashamed of my childish actions.

"Master? Are you his maid?" Spirit asked.

"No, Master Makarov leads our guild. He is the third master of the guild." I said.

"Okay?" He said, slightly confused.

"Well, let me explain better. He is to us what Lord Death is to you." I said, hoping he would understand.

"Okay, I see now." He said.

"So, you want to join the DWMA. I will allow it, but you have to go on missions with a team of meisters and weapons." Lord Death said. Master nodded.

"So, what should we do about places to stay?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, in order to become more acquainted with the students here, I will have the weapons and meisters share rooms with the mages." Lord Death said.

"Alright, we will figure this out later, but first, I need someone to go on a test mission. I will request the maid here to go with Soul and Maka on a job, and Erza can go on a job with Kid, Liz and Patty. Is there another person who can go with Black Star and Tsubaki?" Lord Death asked.

"Hmm, Gray or Natsu can go." I said.

"Not Natsu. Gray can go." Master said.

"Wait, I think Natsu should come with us. He is almost as awesome as the amazing Black Star!" Black Star said.

"Alright, Natsu will go with Black Star and Tsubaki." Lord Death said. Master started to erode away.

"Master!" I shouted. He popped back to normal soon, though. I sighed in relief.

"I will go get Natsu and inform him of the job." Master said, shuffling away.

"So, let's get going. I am going to warn you, slaying Kishins isn't easy." Maka said, walking away.

"That's okay, I am an angel slayer, after all. It isn't just a name." I said.

"So, what is your power? You didn't get to explain before." She asked.

"Well, an angel slayer is a legendary rare power, and they have every power ever used. Even the power of death." I said.

"Wait, there is a power for death?" Soul asked.

"Yes. It was invented by Zeref, an evil magic user in our dimension." I explained. "I was unfortunately unable to defeat him, because he called on Acnologia, the dragon of death." I said. "I never use the power, though." I said.

"Why not?" Soul asked.

"Because, if I do, I will become more bloodthirsty and kill anyone in my path. It's like the Kishins madness." I explained.

"Oh." He said. We came up to the wall where all of the jobs were. There was one with many different souls that needed to be collected.

"This should be fine. I have enough power to do this solo, but you guys are here too, so it will be a piece of cake!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked.

"Positive!" I beamed. We headed out to the motorcycle, and I sat in the side car. I had to fold my skirt weirdly to fit in it, but we were on our way in less than five minutes. Maka was reading a book on something to do with magic, trying to learn more about us. We soon reached the desolate place that the clan of Kishins resided. Soul wanted to bust right in, but Maka and I stopped him. We were going to break in and sneak attack. We quietly slipped in through a window and I used my dragon senses to sniff a trail to where they were. We crept up and heard grotesque sounds coming from the room.

"They are feeding." Maka said. I shivered. I placed my finger over my lips and cast a spell to make us invisible. I walked in the room and quickly killed as many kishins as I could with my own scythe. I had used my requipping to go into an armor of shadows with a scythe as long as my body. I swung wildly, avoiding Soul and Maka, and red orbs that were Kishin eggs popped up all over the room. Soon the kishins were all gone, and Soul was standing there, looking happily at the eggs for him to eat. Maka sighed as he started eating, and I watched, fascinated.

"What do they taste like?" I asked.

"Well, they don't taste like anything. It's more of a texture thing." He said, continuing to devour the Kishin eggs. Maka was reading again, and I was bored. I started to look around, until I found something that I never thought I would see again. It was just an article of clothing, but it was so much more. The skirt I had been wearing when I first entered Ciel's dimension, from the world I came from. The place I thought of as the real world. Why was my skirt here, of all places. I lifted it from the ground with a shaking arm. I fisted my hand around it. I turned back to Maka and Soul, who were eyeing me with confusion. I felt the fear show in my eyes.

"Hurry up Soul. We need to leave now." I said. I didn't understand. It had disappeared when Sebastian changed me to look normal in this dimension. I didn't know what had happened to it, and I didn't care. But, it was here, and I didn't know why. Soul finished eating, and we went back to the motorcycle. I was holding the skirt, inspecting it to make sure it was really mine. It had the exact same stitching to fix a rip in the hem, and the same stain it got from when I spilled gravy from the school lunch on it.

"What is that?" Maka asked me when we were on our way back.

"It was mine a long time ago. It isn't from this dimension." I said.

"Why do you look so troubled?" She asked.

"When I lost it, it had disappeared. Now it shows up here. It is scaring me." I said, gripping the fabric tighter.

"Wait, so you found it in that building? What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Ciel." I said.

"Wait, who is Ciel?" Maka asked as we stopped at Death Academy.

"He is my fiancée." I said as I ran back to where the guild was. I went inside and looked for Ciel desperately. He wasn't there. I went to Mira, who was tending the bar. "Where is Ciel? I need to find him now." I said.

"He went to the place you two are staying. I think he said you two were rooming with Maka and Soul." She said. I nodded and went outside, back to where I had left Maka and Soul.

"Hey, good news! You and your fiancée are staying with us!" Maka said, waving at me. I nodded and jogged towards them.

"Alright, let's head there. Ciel left a while ago, so we need to get to him." I said. We climbed back onto the motorcycle and headed to the city.

"You seem pretty young to get married. How old are you?" Maka asked me.

"Eighteen." I replied, staring blankly ahead of us.

"Oh, cool I am sixteen!" She said, faking her enthusiasm. I nodded as we stopped in front of the apartment. I hopped out and followed Soul and Maka up the stairs. They were chatting about random things and I was tuning them out. We finally came to the door and opened it to see Ciel sitting on the couch watching the television. He seemed amazed by it, but I went over and turned it off.

"Ciel. On our mission, I found this." I said monotonously, holding up the skirt. He stood up.

"Weren't you wearing that when you first arrived in London from your home dimension?" He asked, plucking it out of my hand.

"Yes. That is why I find it so troubling that it turned up here. I only wish I could speak to Sebastian about this." I said. I heard a faint buzzing and I recognized it as a cell phone. I requipped it into my hand and looked at the caller ID. It didn't say anything, but I answered it anyways. "Hello?" I asked to the seemingly silent caller.

"Ah, good. It seems I have the right number this time. Georgia, it has been awhile, hasn't it." I heard Sebastian say.

"Sebastian, how is this possible?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't even create a cellphone like the one you described to me." He said. I sighed, and got down to business.

"Sebastian. Something is troubling in this dimension. I have found an article of clothing that I wore when I first met you and Ciel. How is this possible?" I asked.

"Ah, so it has been found at last. You see, when I transformed you, your clothing was transported to another place. It is no surprise it was in a different dimension. Bye bye!" He said, and I heard the click of him hanging up. I sighed in frustration. I had most likely been worked up over nothing.

"What the heck was that?" Ciel asked.

"It was something from my dimension." I said. Maka and Soul came in, carrying a tray of tea.

"So, we decided to talk with you guys. Figure out some stuff about each other." Maka said.

"I'm just here for the little sandwiches." Soul said, snatching one off of the plate. I giggled, glad that they had lightened to mood.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Maka asked after we had all settled into the couches.

"Well, we met in London, actually. Then I was his maid for a while, and then we became engaged." I said.

"Wow. That's a short story." Soul said.

"That isn't the whole story." Ciel said.

"Ciel, we don't need to trouble them with our whole story." I said, nudging him.

"Wait, what happened?" Soul asked.

"Well, I was transported to another dimension a couple of months before our wedding. Georgia soon was transported to the same place, but I had disappeared on an island for seven years. After a couple of months I returned, and the wedding was back on, but then we got transported here. Now we need to make even more wedding plans." He sighed.

"I need to find a new dress as well. The other one was in the dress shop." I said, slumping into the couch.

"This will be the third wedding we planned." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Wow, you guys can't catch a break." Soul said, munching on another sandwich.

"Soul! Stop being so rude!" Maka said, hitting him in the head with a book. I winced at the loud _clunk_ it made against his cranium.

"Well, we should start planning tomorrow. We should get it done before we get transported off somewhere else." Ciel said tiredly. I nodded, smiling softly. I yawned, covering my mouth.

"Oh, you must be tired! Here, we have a guest room you guys can stay in." Maka said, standing up. I walked after her, thanking her for her hospitality. She led me to a slightly dusty room with a bed big enough to fit two people. Ciel and I got ready for bed, and finally snuggled together for a while before I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Georgia POV:**

I woke up to a ruckus outside of the room. I had a feeling it was going on in either Soul's or Maka's room. I also had a feeling it had something to do with a cat because I could hear meowing. I sighed and stood up, walking towards the noise, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I soon came to a doorway where Maka was hitting Soul with a frying pan, and a cat was meowing in the windowsill.

"What is going on?" I yawned out, stretching.

"Nothing." They said in unison. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, pulling out plates from the cupboard and serving the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Everyone walked in, Soul and Maka bickering, Ciel yawning, and the cat carrying a fish in its mouth. I served everyone as Maka blinked in surprise.

"Today we are having bacon, pancakes, and eggs for breakfast." I said, then blinked at myself. "Oops, sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess." I said sheepishly. Ciel laughed, making my face burn. I sat next to him. I started to eat, complimenting Maka on her cooking skills. She nodded, and Soul snorted.

"She isn't as good of a cook as I am." He said.

"Well, tomorrow is your turn to cook, so you can show off then." Maka said, cutting her pancake with her fork.

"So, what time do we have to be at the DWMA?" I asked her.

"Well, class starts at seven, so I guess we will have to get going in about an hour. Whoever wants to use the bathroom first can go." Maka said.

"Or we can just not go at all." Soul said, putting his arms behind his head. Maka smacked the back of his head.

"Well, I can get ready first. Is there a uniform or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a uniform selection in my room. Hang on a second." Maka said. She returned a few moments later with a piece of paper, and she handed it to me. I scanned over them, looking for a cute one. I chose one that looked like it included an apron, so I pointed it out.

"I like this one, how do I get it?" I asked.

"Well, all we need to do is go to the academy's uniform store and go get it in your size." Maka said.

"Okay, we can do that later." I said and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then brushed my hair and teeth. I used my requip to change into my maid outfit and walked out of the bathroom. Soul walked in after me and I heard the water start running almost immediately. I sighed and went into Ciel and I's shared room and started tidying up. I fixed the bed and started putting my few belongings into the dresser. I soon ran out of things to do and went into the kitchen, where Maka was. Ciel was gone, and I had the feeling he was in the shower.

"I'm grateful I took my shower last night. Now there won't be a problem this morning with getting ready. Okay, so we need to get everyone to the academy, right? Would you mind terribly if us girls walked, since we are the first to be ready?" Maka asked.

"No, not at all! I was actually hoping for a bit of girl time. Between Soul and Ciel, we have our hands full! Now, before Ciel gets out of the shower, let's head on out." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door.

"Is there any particular reason we needed to go right away?" Maka asked when I finally let go of her hand.

"You see, Ciel is a bit… strange. He can go places without bringing me along, because he is a 'man' in Elfman's words, but I can't go places without him. Mira says he is afraid I will cheat on him, but he should know better." I said. We walked, talking about the crazy things the boys in our life have caused, laughing the whole way. We soon came to the academy and went inside, heading off down a hallway I had never seen before. Inside a large room filled with uniforms, much like a store, I encountered most of Fairy Tail.

"Alright, you need a uniform too, right?" An exasperated woman asked me. I nodded, giving her a slight smile. I showed her the uniform I had in mind and she led me towards a rack filled with the same uniform. I smiled, thanking her. I searched through them, looking for a medium. I finally found one and went up to the frazzled woman.

"Excuse me, miss, but is there somewhere I can change into this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but all of the dressing rooms are full right now." She said.

"Oh, okay. Here take this, it is the money for the uniform." I said, handing her a bag of jewels. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Wait, how much is this?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that is the currency from where I came from. I never thought to use U.S. dollars! Gomen!" I said as I requipped my wallet into my hand, pulling out the right amount of cash. I handed it to her and took back the bag of jewels. I sucked the clothing into my requipping dimension and requipped into the uniform, shocking the woman from across the room. I went to Maka. "Alright, I am ready to go!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright, then let's head to Professor Stein's classroom. I'm sure he will want to dissect you and see where your powers come from, so watch your back." She warned. I laughed.

"I don't think he would be able to. Ciel would be on him in a millisecond." I said, laughing. She laughed along with me as we walked down the hallways. I heard whispers and people staring, and I felt uncomfortable. "Why are they staring at me?" I whispered.

"Probably because you are new, pretty, and you seem a lot older than us. Well, most of us anyway." She said, leading me to a classroom. We went and sat in the middle of the seats and saw a couple more students trickle in, all of them looking at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread.

"So, this is Professor Stein's class? Do you have many friends in this class?" I asked. She nodded, pointing out a few people in the room.

"There is Tsubaki, and no doubt Black Star is skipping again, and Kid, Liz, and Patty always come in at eight, or Kid will freak out. There is also Soul, of course, and Kilik and his weapons, Kim, and Jacqueline. Oh, and also Harvar, although he is a bit scary at times." Maka said. I looked around the room and saw Ox.

"What about Ox? I thought that you guys were friends with him." I said.

"Well, we only hang out with him when he isn't obsessing over Kim." She said. I nodded. Everyone soon filed in, and a few minutes before the bell rang Ciel and Soul walked in, looking 'cool' as they would have it. I heard a few girls sigh at the sight of them, and I felt very jealous. They hurried over to us once they had seen where we were sitting. We were sitting like this; Maka, Me, Ciel, Soul, and then in front of us was Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid. The rest of Fairy Tail was sitting around us, being loud and rambunctious. Liz was really freaking me out. She had giraffe animal crackers and was biting the heads off, then throwing the bodies behind her at Soul. He seemed to get angry after the fourth one hit him in the head, so he flicked her in annoyance. I was trying my best not to laugh the whole time, but I was having troubles. The bell rang and I heard something rolling down the hallway at a tremendous speed with my dragon senses, and the door burst open and Professor Stein came through the doorway on a wheelie chair, then promptly fell over as he went over a crack in the floor. I stood up, alarmed, along with a few other people from Fairy Tail, but he got up as if nothing were wrong. I sat down as he walked to the middle of the classroom.

"So, I hear we have a whole bunch of new meisters that have just arrived. Just wait until we get enough weapons for you all. Why don't you all come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves." He said, and I stood up, along with everyone else from Fairy Tail.

"Well, there is a bunch of lookers in this bunch." I saw Ox whisper to Harvar. He nodded in agreement with his meister. We filed down to the front of the room, and I was around the end of the line to introduce myself. Mira was first, and she got a few wolf whistles. Then Lucy, who got a lot more. Juvia got some as well, and then Laxus got some squeals. We went down the line, and most of the boys got some squeals, and when Gray was squealed over, Juvia looked murderous. Ciel had a few, but I kept my jealousy down. Next up was me, and I was the last.

"Hi, my name is Georgia Stangel, and I look forward to studying with you." I said, with one hand behind my back and the other held up in a wave as I smiled brightly. I heard some whistles, but was glad that there wasn't as many as Lucy had gotten, otherwise Ciel would tell me to dress like a nun again. And yes, I said again. I sighed in relief as we were sent back to our seats.

"Alright class, today we will be dissecting a dove." Professor Stein said. I looked at Maka in fear.

"I can't hurt an animal! I can barely stand to hurt someone in a fight!" I whispered in fear to her. Ciel patted me on the back.

"It's okay, just break out of little shell and you will be able to do it!" Natsu said from behind me.

"'Little shell'?" Maka asked him.

"Well, she has like two sides that she is. There is the one who is all nice and polite, like she is now, and she couldn't hurt a fly, but then when she gets angry or determined, she just turns into a machine that fights and gets her enemy." Natsu said, in a terrible way of explaining it.

"Well, you must have seen it yesterday when you were fighting kishins or whatever you call them." Ciel said. Two books came flying from the front of the classroom and hit Ciel and Natsu in the face. They both groaned in pain while Soul and Black Star laughed, but then they were hit with books as well. Professor Stein had more books in his hand, looking as if he hadn't just injured his students. I quickly healed the bruises on their faces, and as Soul and Black Star weren't injured anymore, they looked very confused. Ciel gave them and 'I'll explain later' look and we went on with class. I thought of my magic, and remembered that I could turn into a weapon, but I had never learned the basics, just the magic. I sighed in relief, thinking that I wouldn't have to get a weapon. But, then I realized I had no idea how to turn into a weapon and would probably never figure it out. Anyways, what were the chances of my soul being able to resonate freely with anyone? I would try out in the weapon exam and see, but I would never know unless I try. I took down notes the rest of the class on how to dissect a dove. A poor, defenseless, beautiful dove. I sighed, daydreaming about how doves symbolized doves, and how we were supposed to have them fly out of our cake at the wedding. Soon, class was over and we all went to lunch. Maka had informed me that our whole time in class would be in the same room and on the same subject.

"Alright, now I just remembered something in class, Maka. I learned the spell to be able to become a weapon a long time ago, but I haven't used it yet. Can you come with me to Lord Death's office? I want to try to become a weapon of this academy." I said.

"Really? Cool! Well, let me just grab us some sandwiches to eat on the way." She said and walked off. We started eating and walking at the same time, and both finished as soon as we went through the Death Room's doors. We walked in a comfortable silence to the place where Lord Death spent his days, monitoring the jobs the students went on and whatnot.

"Lord Death, I have made a discovery in my powers. I have had the spell ready to activate for years, but never had a reason to until this day. I can become a weapon." I said to him excitedly.

"Really? Well, let's see what you are. If you are a weapon, I will have to check your soul's wavelengths and see if I can match them with any meister in the academy." Lord Death said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the spell.

"Oh, ancient spirits and souls,

May my body be a sacrificial promise,

To protect the innocent men and women from evil,

And may my body always be sound within the ancient enchantment.

All the stars in the sky, the wind in the trees, and the dew in the grass

Enchant me to become part of your defense. Weapon form, initiate!" I chanted, and felt a wind stir up around me as I felt my body lengthen into a spear. The sharp point at the end of my form crackled with ice, but as soon as I thought of fire, it switched. So, I could switch powers, and I was a spear, but there was something else I felt I had to do. I grasped at the power, and I became nun chucks. I did it again, and became a scythe. My scythe form was a gold shaft, and the blade was double sided, and was a navy blue. I tried again and became sickle blades connected by a chain. I did it over and over again until I came back to my original form, the staff.

"Oh dear, judging from your soul wavelength, the only other soul you are able to resonate with is Ox, and strangely enough, Harvar." He said with a surprised voice.

"Wait, so I am going to be Ox's weapon? Isn't Harvar his weapon though?" I asked as I went back into my human form.

"Well, that is the case. A meister can have more than one weapon, and vice versa, but you are only able to resonate with Ox and his weapon at the same time. So, you can use a weapon and be a weapon. It is a great advantage, because if any of you get hurt in a fight, you will be able to be a weapon yourself or use a weapon." He said. "Hold on a minute while I call them both here." Lord Death said as he turned towards the mirror. I looked towards Maka in disbelief. I would be able to be a meister and a weapon? It was really cool! I haven't even spoken to Ox and Harvar yet, but now I was going to be partners with them. I waited a few minutes before they had come into the Death Room, but when they did, they looked surprised to see Maka and I in here.

"Lord Death, is something the matter?" Ox asked, almost ignoring us completely.

"Quite the contrary, actually! You see, Georgia here is a weapon, and she is able to resonate with both yours and Harvar's souls. She has many different weapon forms as well, which will be an asset. She even has the form of a spear, and it looks a lot like Harvar's form!" Lord Death said excitedly as I smiled at them. Ox had his mouth dropped open, and Harvar looked taken aback at the information.

"Wait, are you serious? How am I supposed to fight with two spears?" He asked, interested.

"Hmm." Lord Death said, obviously thinking. I suddenly realized something.

"Wait, Lord Death. Remember in my spear form, how there is that weird looking latch on that one side? I'm pretty sure it is for latching another spear onto that one and combining the amount of power." I said, thinking.

"Ah, yes! You are a genius! We should try it! Harvar, Georgia, change into your weapon form!" Lord Death said, and we obliged. He lifted us up and connected Harvar to the latch onto the side of my spear. Oddly enough, the space I was in was soon shared with Harvar. The power was magnified, and his spear was flickering lightning. I thought of elements, and my spear had rubble floating around the tip. I was overjoyed at how my prediction had worked out. Lord Death handed the double weapon to Ox, and I felt something twitch inside my soul.

"Soul Resonance!" We all shouted automatically. The spearheads widened, twining together and mixing elements. The power tripled, creating a large pronged blade that emitted sparks and rocks swirling around it. I gasped, as well as Maka and Ox. Harvar was grinning wildly, and then I decided it was time to stop before someone got hurt. I turned down my power as we stopped resonating and then changed back into my human form. We were all standing there, grinning like idiots afterward, but then Ox's face became troubled.

"Wait, does this mean we are supposed to live with her now?" He asked.

"Wait, what? Ciel won't agree. It just won't happen." I said to Lord Death.

"Wait, isn't Ciel that guy that hangs out with Soul and Black Star? Why would he care?" Harvar asked.

"It's because Georgia and Ciel are engaged, but I am certain that neither of you will attempt anything with her." He said, giving a warning look to the shocked boys in the room.

"Engaged? Does that mean that guy is going to live with us too?" Ox asked.

"No, he will soon find his own weapon and go off to live with them. The three of you are excused from classes the rest of the day to move her into your home." Lord Death said. I sighed.

"Well, I guess we are roommates now!" I said cheerfully as I turned to the two skulking males.

"Great, now we have to clean the house to make you happy." Ox said.

"No, actually I will do all the cleaning and cooking. It really is no problem. It is the least I can do." I said to them and started walking out of the death room, the two of them following me. Maka was staying behind to talk to Lord Death. I wish she would come with, because I felt awkward alone with them, but I guess I would have to get used to it. We walked to Maka and Soul's apartment. I put my few things into my requip space and left a note for Ciel. I wrote that he should ask Maka of my whereabouts and to not freak out or hurt anyone. We walked to the apartment they lived at. It was very nice, and large and luxurious. It was a little cluttered, but I could probably clean it up in a few hours' time.

"Alright, the door at the end of the hallway will be your room. It is a little small, so don't freak out. You can also paint and stuff if you want to change it and you can also move the furniture around." Ox said as they went to the kitchen, probably to snack. I went into the doorway and saw a nice room, it was painted gray and it had a single hanging light bulb from the ceiling. There was a desk with a wheelie chair and a large bed with a gray bedspread. I sighed at the blandness of the room, and then came up with an idea to use my magic and transform the room. I made the walls black with dots of bright blue about the size of a penny in uniform lines. I then changed the clunky wooden desk to a bright blue desk that had a long drawer across the top, and pull out drawers in the sides. I then made the wheelie chair black leather with arm rests and adjustable height. I then made a headboard for my bed and got rid of the foot board and changed it from wood to iron bedposts. Then I made the mattress a water mattress and made it impenetrable. Next I made the bedspread the same color blue as the walls and the desk, and added a few throw pillows. Next I created a black bookshelf and placed it on its side underneath the window, adding a cushion on the top so I could sit on it and read. Then I filled the bookshelf with the books I had stored in my requip space, most of them from my world. Others were magic books and cookbooks. Then, to change the way of lighting in my room, I enchanted the light fixture to disappear and made it so when I switched my light switch on, the dots on the walls would glow, making enough light to fill the room. For a safety measure, though, I put a blue desk lamp on my desk and a reading lamp above my bookshelf so I could see well. Then, I thought of the creaky wood under my feet, and changed the flooring to black marble floors with specks of electric blue around in it. I smiled and stepped back, looking around at my cool room improvements. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Ox and Harvar gaping at what I did to the room.

"How, what?" Harvar gasped out.

"Do you like it? I used some magic to transform some things and to change the colors of some things as well. And I also added some little things and changed the flooring." I said, proudly showing off my new room.

"Wait, how did you use magic? Are you a witch?" Ox asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Why does everyone always assume I'm a witch! No, I am not. I am a good wizard who helps people!" I exclaimed. He stood up, looking sheepish.

"Do you think you could change our room to be cool like this is?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, did you need something else?" I asked, remembering they had come in here probably for a reason.

"Oh, yeah, we were wondering if you needed to go shopping to get things, but I guess not." Ox said, walking out of the room and going to a door.

"Right, so you want me to change your rooms as well?" I asked, and they both nodded eagerly. **(I am too lazy to write out the process of it, so I am just going to say the end results.) **I changed Ox's room around so his walls were white with black chess pieces decorating it, and his bed was checkered like a chessboard. He also had a bookshelf, but he had so many books I had to build it to the ceiling, except leaving a hole where the window was and creating a window seat with a black cushion. The shelf itself was white, keeping the room's color scheme. He had a table in the middle of the room that's top was a permanent chessboard, with little drawers on the side that held the white and black pieces respectively. His desk was glass, having clear drawers and a diamond hard exterior so it wouldn't shatter unless something with the strength of a meteor hit it. His desk chair was a black wheelie chair similar to mine, the only difference was that his had no arm rests. His flooring was black stained wood. He had light fixtures against the walls that were like orbs, glowing bright white light. Harvar's room seemed very futuristic, with its shiny silver walls. Up in the corners there were small, bright lights that reflected off of the surface. His bed was high up, almost like a bunk bed but with no bottom bunk. Instead, his desk was there. It was shining silver metal, with a couple of drawers on either side of it. His chair was cushioned with shiny black material that was slightly slippery. His flooring was black plain tiles, but the grouting was silver and shined as bright as a new quarter. He had no bookshelf, instead having a large stereo that took up the wall where his desk used to be.

"Well, that took a lot less time than I thought it would." Harvar said, and both of their stomachs growled at the same time. They both had a tint of pink on their cheeks, and I stifled my giggles as I went to the kitchen. I studied what they had in the refrigerator, then decided that with the ingredients that I would make chili. While it was stewing, I made bread dough and used magic to make the yeast rise immediately. I put the bread in the oven as I added the spices to the chili, making it not overly hot but with a slight kick. I served it into bowls and took the bread from the oven, cooling it with my wind magic the slightest bit.

"Dinner is ready!" I called and they both came barreling in, sitting at the table. They started eating as fast as possible, and I heard a slight rumbling in the distance. I perked my ears and wandered away from my meal to the door and opened it. "Five, four, three, two, and one." I said as five people came barreling inside. "Hi, did you come for dinner?" I asked politely as if nothing was wrong.

"You can't go off living with strange men!" They all proclaimed at the same time. Ox and Harvar had wandered into the living room and looked shocked at the men congregated in their home.

"It's okay. When Ciel and I get married, I will move in with him. For now, Lord Death wants me to live with my team to help with soul resonation." I said to them as they looked murderously at Ox and Harvar, who looked scared out of their wits.

"Hey! You two don't go hurting our innocent little sister!" Gajeel yelled to them. I sweatdropped at their reactions.

"Please, it's okay, even Master said it was okay!" I said to them.

"That perverted old man doesn't know anything!" Laxus said.

"Georgia, are you okay with this? If you are, then I am." Ciel asked me. I nodded.

"It's fine. They are much younger than me and I am engaged to the one I love. It doesn't matter where I live in my opinion." I said to them.

"Well, I still don't like it." Natsu and Gray said together, and then turned to each other.

"You wanna go ash brain?" Gray growled as they smashed their foreheads together.

"What did you call me, stripper?" Natsu growled back.

"Um, please don't fight here." I said to them, not having to resort to force to make them stop. They obviously hadn't heard me as they continued to insult each other. I slowly became angry as they ignored my pleas to stop fighting, and my shell snapped. I felt my appearance change into the demon of anger. I had white hair, much like Mira's, and it was styled the same as hers was in her demon form, sticking straight up. I was wearing a black body-con suit that had a low neckline. My eyes were shining an intense green, and I had boots that were knee high and had stiletto heels. There were also fin-like things attached to my forearms, and they were black and resembled the texture of a bat wing. "Shut the fuck up." I growled as they looked at me in fear. I clenched my fists as I gave them a death glare, even more effective since my eyes were glowing.

"W-We weren't fighting, we just were having a fun talk!" Gray said as he clung to Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu said in agreement. I felt myself calming as I transformed back into my usual self, my personality changing back as well.

"Ah! Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you! I am so ashamed, I didn't mean to get mad." I said, covering my face with my hands. Ciel was laughing at patting my back.

"Um, what just happened?" Ox asked, cowering behind Harvar.

"Well, you see, our little sister over here has a shell. That is what she is in now. But, when she gets angry or something, she breaks out of her little shell and is probably the scariest person you will ever come across. Natsu and Gray learned that the hard way." Laxus laughed out, even though he was scared of me too.

"I'm not that scary." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking at my feet.

"Aw, well, not to me, Gihi!" Gajeel said, coming over and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Soon it turned into a group hug, with me in the middle of the muscled mass of my 'brothers'. The dragonslayers and Gray all took me in as their sister, I guess, probably because I was a slayer myself. Gray just was a brotherly figure to me, and he also hung out with the dragonslayer crew as well.

"Wait a minute, so you are all related?" Ox asked.

"No! Gihihihi, it is just something that we say because little Georgia over here is like our little sister. And because she has no one but Ciel, so we all became her family, along with a bunch of the girls from Fairy Tail. We are all like one big family, sort of, and Master is like all of our grandpa's." Gajeel said, patting the top of my head. I swatted his hand away.

"Well, it isn't my fault I don't have a family! My other family is still in London!" I protested.

"Exactly. They aren't here, so we are." Laxus said, joining in the head patting. I sighed, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Hey, how did you guys all find out anyways." I asked curiously.

"Well, Soul and Black Star have been shouting about it all afternoon, saying you were living with a freak and a scary guy." Natsu said.

"So, we asked them what was going on and they told us you were living with two guys, so we tracked down your scent and found you here. I'm pretty sure Ciel was going to bust a vein in his head because you didn't tell him anything." Gray said.

"Well, I left a note that said you were supposed to ask Maka, but I guess Soul found out through her." I said, musing to myself.

"You tracked down her scent?" Harvar asked, looking generally confused.

"Yeah, she smells like, well, it's a really good smell, like I could smell it all day, and-" Natsu was cut off as Ciel smashed his forehead against his.

"Quit fantasizing about my fiancée's smell!" He yelled. I heard a knock in the open doorway and turned to see Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid standing there.

"What, are we having a party?" Ox groaned out. I smiled apologetically at him as I turned to the new guests.

"Hi, what are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"I needed to make sure this was a suitable environment for you to live in, and I wanted to give you a present I found at a store." Erza said, handing me a bag. I opened it up and lifted the item out. It was a purple leotard. The other items in the bag made up a bunny costume, exactly like the one Erza had. "See, now we match!" She said all toughly. I smiled at her brightly.

"Yay! Now you, me and Lucy can go as bunnies for Halloween!" I said excitedly. Lucy and Mira squealed and handed me a bag as well. I peeked inside and dropped the bag, my face tomato red when I realized what it was. It was lingerie, and it was white, see through, and lacy.

"It's for your wedding night." Mira said, waggling her eyebrows at me as my face became even hotter.

"What is it?" Natsu dumbly asked and reached for the bag. I snatched it up and put it in my requip dimension.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said, Lucy and Mira giggling at my reaction. Laxus and Gajeel looked at me suspiciously. Erza had a red face as well, no doubt she had figured out what was inside the bag. Tsubaki and Maka looked away while Patty was asking Liz what it was, and she kept shaking her head. Kid was scrutinizing the apartment while Soul and Black Star were asking Tsubaki and Maka what it was, not that they would tell them.

"Okay, so what's for supper little sister?" Laxus asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, it's chili and homemade bread." I said.

"Yes! You make the best chili!" Natsu said, running after Laxus.

"Wait! Let me make more chili!" I said, going after them. I went to the pot and chanted a doubling spell. It was filled to the brim, and I made enough bowls for everyone and started ladling it out. After that was done, I multiplied the bread. Then I cut it into slices and placed it on a platter. When I brought it to the table everyone was either sitting at the table or on the floor around it, mostly the dragonslayers. As soon as I put the bread down, there were only a few pieces left as everyone took one. I sighed as I sat down with my own meal, now between Erza and Harvar.

"So Georgia. You are a weapon now, correct? Can you transform into a sword?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Do you want to see?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and silently transformed. One second I was sitting there, the next I was replaced with a sword. I had a silver blade with a hilt made of diamond, and at the base of a blade there was a small aqua stone imbedded into the metal. Around the blade was ice magic swirling around. Erza reached for the hilt, but Harvar stopped her.

"I wouldn't try to pick her up. If your soul's wavelengths don't match, it can be painful to try and pick a weapon up. You may try, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said. She nodded and took her hand away, studying me as I floated in the air.

"Isn't it cool? I just wish we could be partners, because then we could be really close, like sisters!" I said to her.

"Hey, where did Georgia go? Georgia, Georgia, are you hiding in this sword?" Natsu said, coming over by us and bluntly picking me up. He was holding me upside down, and was studying me as I waited for a reaction, and got a funny one. His face was confused at first, but then his face contorted with pain. "Ow! Ow! Why is this sword so hot? I shouldn't be able to feel the heat! Ow!" He yelled, running around.

"Hey! Don't run with me, you are going to stab yourself!" I said, and then turned into a nun chuck so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Ah! The sword was talking to me, and then it turned into a nun chuck!" He yelled, waving me around.

"Let go! I am getting dizzy!" I yelled at him as he threw me. I flew out the window, spinning like a helicopter for a long time until I landed on somebody's head.

_End of Chapter Two_

**Cliff, Hanger, hanging from a cliff. And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Ow! Rogue, why the heck did you throw a nun chuck at me? And why do you have a nun chuck in the first place?" I heard someone complain. I transformed back into a human, my eyes spinning from how dizzy I was.

"I can see… stars." I said as little stars floated around my vision.

"Hey, it's that chick from Fairy Tail!" I heard someone say, but I still couldn't see clearly. I felt something poke my side repeatedly.

"Wake up, weird nun chuck girl." A familiar voice said. My vision got back to normal and I saw a head with blonde hair way too close to me.

"Ahh! Get away from me! How are you here?" I shouted, scrambling to my feet as I took a defensive stance and held my arm that had transformed into a spear in front of me.

"Oh my god! There is a spear sticking out of her body! How long has that been there?" Ii heard a voice exclaim, and turned to see a man with blue hair who wasn't wearing a shirt, with a torso that could rival Elfman's.

"Answer my question! How did you guys get here!" I yelled, scared. I looked at my arm and made it back to normal. "Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to shout, you just started me." I said sheepishly, looking at the four confused Sabertooth members and the two exceeds.

"How the- what the- there was a- huh?" Sting said, looking from Rogue to my arm as he pointed.

"Translation; How the heck did that happen? What the hell just happened? There was a spear there just a minute ago! Huh?" Rogue said to me.

"Oh yeah, you guys probably just got to this world, right? How did you get here, if I may ask?" I asked them.

"Well, one minute we were running from an angry Minerva, and then we popped up here in this little field." Sting said, getting over his confusion.

"Oh, so you were transported. Well, explaining the spear. I can turn my body into a weapon, like this." I said, and my arm became a scythe. I looked around at my surroundings as it went back to normal and they gaped at me. I started walking into the forest, but the foliage was too thick, so I had to go back to the clearing. I looked up at the sky and my wings popped out. They were like exceed wings, but since I was an angel slayer, I had pure, snowy white wings, but then I decided to use my exceed wings so I could use my tail. "Okay, so is everyone ready?" I asked.

"For what?" Sting asked. The exceeds wings popped out and I jumped into the air and hoisted Orga up with the tail that came with the wings. Rufus's magic replicated the wings, and he floated beside me. Orga seemed to be shocked that he was flying.

"Follow me, and I will lead us into town. I can't believe that Natsu threw me this far!" I said to myself.

"Wait, Natsu threw you?" Rogue said in shock.

"Well, it was accidental. You see, he picked me up in my weapon form, but then I burned his hand, and he threw me, but I can't believe I went this far. I can just barely see my apartment, and that is with my angel senses." I said, squinting my eyes.

"How did you burn a fire dragon slayer?" Rufus asked.

"It's a long story. I need to get back though; Gajeel and Erza are probably killing Natsu as we speak." I sighed and started flying faster. We were flying for about ten minutes and the city was getting closer and closer. Soon enough we were right above my new apartment. I sighed in relief and floated down to the ground. "We are here, follow me, and be on guard. I don't know what is going to happen when I get back, so watch out." I said to them and skipped up the stairs as my wings disappeared. They hurried behind me as I walked quickly to the room, feeling nervous about what they would say when I brought Sabers to the room. I went to the doorway and opened the door to my room, making heads swivel towards me. Natsu was rubbing a huge bump on his head that was smoking slightly.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we had lost you forever!" Mira wailed, throwing herself into my arms.

"Flame-brain, see? This is why you don't go throwing people. The girls get all emotional." Gray said to him, poking him on the freshly made lump on his head, making Natsu howl in pain. I heardeleif the Sabertooth crowd come in behind me and saw Fairy Tail get into defensive positions.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Gajeel yelled, looking angry.

"It's okay; I saw them and brought them here. They aren't a threat." I assured them, peeling the crying Mira off of me.

"Why did you bring them here? Just leave them where you found them." Laxus said, looking away.

"They aren't lost puppies! Anyways, I thought it would be good for us to get over our rivalry and be friends." I said, twisting the toe of my shoe around with my hands clasped behind my back.

"No." Gajeel said. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted my lower lip.

"Please?" I asked, and he recoiled, trying to look away.

"Fine!" He yelled out.

"Thank you Gajeel! I am going to make you cookies!" I said and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure they have iron in them." He grumbled and walked away. I turned to the Sabertooth mages.

"Alright, let's get you to Master and Lord Death!" I said.

"Lord Death?" Sting asked.

"Don't worry, he is really nice, but pay attention and don't get a reaper chop." I said, wincing as I rubbed my sore head.

"Wait, what is a reaper chop?" Lector asked.

"I hope you never have to know." I said to him as we walked away. I became bored on the way to the DWMA so I decided to change my appearance. I made myself around six years old. I was wearing a lilac colored dress, much like one of Wendy's. I wasn't wearing any shoes, and I had my hair braided.

"What the hell?" Sting said, looking at me with a scared face.

"Don't worry, she does that all the time." I heard someone say and turned around to see Laxus walking behind us.

"Laxus!" I squealed and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He swung me around so I was seated on his shoulders and sighed.

"Why are you following us?" Orga asked.

"I needed to make sure that none of you hurt my baby sister. You see, unlike anyone else, I am actually related to her by blood, somehow." He said.

"How? You two look nothing alike." Sting asked.

"Our daddy was a very bad man who traveled through dimensions." I stated.

"Okay?" Sting said, turning back around and continuing to walk towards the academy. I started to play with Laxus' hair, braiding the long pieces without him knowing. Or at least I thought he didn't know.

"Hey! Stop braiding my hair, I'm not a girl!" He said, turning his head up to look at me.

"Sorry! I forgot!" I said. We walked again in silence. I leaned my head on top of Laxus', humming and making flowers appear and disappear in my hand. I made a pretty purple flower and turned it into a barrette and put it in my hair.

"Stop humming Gajeel's songs." He ordered, and I immediately stopped.

"Can I sing a song you don't know?" I asked.

"Fine, but softly, and it had better not be a new one of Gajeel's. He is poisoning your mind with his music." Laxus grumbled.

"Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me." I started. I continued 'Little Things' as Laxus sighed. When I got to "The dimples in your back" part, Laxus stopped.

"What the hell kind of music do you listen to? That sounded really perverted." He asked me.

"It's by my favorite band, and they are way better singers and they look cooler than Gajeel, but don't tell him I said that. If you do, I'm not making any more thunderstorms for you." I said to him.

"I won't, but what kind of girly ass shit do you listen to? I have never heard that song before." Laxus asked.

"Well, you obviously shouldn't know that song because it is from a different dimension, but I saw you using the music on my iPod. Let me sing you a song that I know you know if you don't like my music. 'Walk into the club like what up I got a big c-" He slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Damn it, don't sing _that_ song! It has more swearing in it than I swear every day!" He said to me.

"What the hell! Was she going to say what I thought she was going to say?" Sting asked him.

"Yes. She was." Laxus sighed. My shell came back and I put my head down in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Laxus! I kind of got angry when you were insulting my music, and my shell cracked." I said. "I won't sing anymore!" I cried out. "So, why were you using my music anyways?" I asked, curious. He didn't answer for a little while.

"I don't know, I just liked a few songs so I put them on my sound pod." He said. We walked in silence for a little while more until we came up to the DWMA.

"What the hell kind of school is this?" Sting asked. Rogue sighed and turned towards him.

"Stop swearing. You are probably setting a bad example for Georgia." He said.

"Yeah, don't swear in front of my little sis!" Laxus said to him.

"Laxus, take you own advice. Can I call you Flash?" I asked randomly.

"Where the h-heck did that come from?" Laxus asked, catching himself from swearing.

"I don't know, I was just thinking of your magic, which is lightning, and lightning flashes, so I thought of Flash." I told him.

"No, you can't." He said bluntly.

"Hey look! It's Laxus! I have your doughnuts!" I heard and turned to see Hiro running towards us.

"Laxus, did you make Hiro get you doughnuts?" I asked.

"He offered, so I said sure and gave him the money." Laxus said.

"Don't do it again. Hiro isn't an errand boy. Hey, Hiro, please don't accept any more orders, and send the people to me!" I said to him.

"Um, okay. But, here are your doughnuts, and what is your name?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, I still look like a little kid." I said, and jumped off of Laxus' shoulders and transformed back into my original form. His mouth dropped open as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Ah, um, what are you, a weapon or a meister?" He asked as he shook my hand.

"I'm a weapon and a meister, and my partners are Ox and Harvar." I said to him and he handed the doughnuts to Laxus.

"Are you sure you want to take my errands?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alright, but if you don't want them after a while then I will take them back." He sighed. I smiled at him and we walked to Lord Death's Death Room.

**Time Skip: Next Morning**

**Georgia POV:**

"How are we supposed to wake her up? I'm afraid that Laxus will kill us if we touch her." I heard in my half asleep state.

"It's okay, all you have to do is say my name and I will wake up." I yawned, sitting up. Ox yelped while Harvar laughed at him.

"Alright, we have two bathrooms, there is one next to you and one between Harvar and I's room. You can have the one next to you, but don't take forever." Ox said and walked out. I got up and went to the kitchen and quickly fried bacon, eggs, and made some fresh orange juice.

"Breakfast is on the table!" I called and went into the bathroom next to my room. I took a fast shower and wrapped a robe around my body. I brushed my hair and teeth, magically drying myself with a warm wind current. I ran to my room quickly and slipped my uniform on and putting my pajamas into my closet. I sighed and made my bed, then went over to Ox's door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute!" He called, and soon the door opened and he was dressed in his uniform with his hair freshly styled.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"No, I was just about to go." He said, and stepped into the hallway. I walked into his room and went over to his bed. I used my magic to make it and then I cleared the clothes off of the floor with my wind magic, washing them quickly with water and then drying them with warm wind all in midair. I made them fly into the closet and hung them with magic. I then went into the bathroom that had two open doors, and shut them as I cleaned the water off of the floor and put the mousse back in the cupboard. I then went into Harvar's room and made his bed as well, but he didn't have any clothes anywhere. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my backpack from the little hooks I had installed by the door.

"I am going to school early, so make sure to get there. And I am staying late today as well." I said to them.

"Why are you staying late and going early?" Ox asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"I am the new errand girl! I am taking over Hiro's duties as errand boy so he has time to train!" I said happily to them. Ox started choking on his eggs and coughed repeatedly. I used my magic to get the food out of his throat.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He asked.

"Well, I figured that I could handle things better because I could create things for free so people don't have to pay for them." I said to him and requipped my cloak.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you can't handle it. And what are you wearing?" He asked as Harvar walked in.

"What? Just my uniform and cloak." I said. Ox started laughing and Harvar smacked the back of his head.

"Ox! Maybe she likes cloaks. You don't have the best fashion sense anyways." Harvar said to him.

"What is wrong with it?" I asked, pulling my black silk cloak lined with navy velvet around me. It had a hood and tied at the neck, with no sleeves.

"No one wears cloaks anymore, except for some people, but they are just weird. You might get made fun of for wearing it." Ox said. I looked at it, and it was really nice.

"But, Mey-Rin told me everyone would like it." I said to him.

"Well, Mey-Rin is probably a blind old bat." He said, standing up.

"Hey, bastard. Don't insult my friends like that." I said, a dark aura surrounding me. He turned with fear in his eyes as Harvar slowly walked towards me.

"Um, don't kill him, he is just an idiot." He said, waving his hands around. I stood still for a few minutes until I heard the clock chime.

"Ah, it's six thirty, I have to go!" I yelled and ran out of the apartment, snapping back to myself. I ran for a bit and then popped out my angel wings, flying the rest of the way to school.

"Mama, look, an angel!" A little girl cried underneath me. I smiled and waved at her and continued to fly to the school, landing in front of it in three minutes flat. A horde of students soon approached the door of the school as they were getting ready for morning classes. A few people approached me, asking for sweets and such, and when they tried to hand me the money, I refused and created what they asked for.

"Hey! New errand person, I have new fighting moves I need to try out!" Black Star yelled. He ran over and grabbed my arm, flinging me into the air. Many people warned me of how he liked to try out his fighting moves on Hiro, so I just relaxed my body as he jumped after me, and he grabbed my legs and threw me higher and he went to the ground as I spun in the air, becoming dizzier and dizzier. Black Star was on the ground, observing my spinning. "Are you dizzy?" He yelled to me.

"Yes! Caaan yooou heeeelp meeee geeet dooown?" I yelled to him. People had started to gather.

"Wait a couple of seconds!" He yelled back. I started to plummet down towards the ground, but Black Star caught me and set me on my feet, walking away. I wobbled around, trying to gain my balance as the world spun around me. I toddled over towards the school doors and ran into someone, literally.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I went towards the door.

"Georgia? What happened?" The person asked, and I recognized the voice as Tsubaki's.

"Just, a little… dizzy." I sighed out as she grabbed onto me.

"Wait, did Black Star try out his new move on you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it really makes you dizzy. I don't know how he thought of it." I said, slumping onto her shoulder.

"We should get you to the nurse's office." She said, dragging me along with her.

"Tsubaki? What is wrong with Georgia?" I heard a shocked voice ask.

"Well, Black Star tried out his new move on her, and she got really dizzy, so I am bringing her to the nurses office." She said to the familiar sounding person.

"Here, I can take her. You go yell at that idiot for me." I heard the person say, and I was lifted from Tsubaki's arms by muscular looking ones with piercings in them.

"Oh, hey Gajeel!" I said, slapping his chest. He started striding quickly towards the nurses office.

"You sound drunk." He said flatly.

"Can't be. I have never drunk a drop of alcohol." I said to him.

"Well, snap out of being dizzy before Laxus sees you." He said to me. Soon enough we were in front of the infirmary doors. Nigus opened the doors and ushered us in.

"Another victim from Black Star, I see." She remarked dryly.

"Yeah, I had Tsubaki go and round him up. Can you make her snap out of it before Laxus finds her? He is going to kill someone." Gajeel shivered.

"Alright, set her on that chair. Open your eyes, and don't blink." She said as I opened them widely. She flashed a flashlight in my eyes, and I was blinded for a few moments until the room started fading back into my vision. I no longer felt dizzy and my state of mind had been snapped back into reality.

"Alright, now we need to get to class." Gajeel said and pulled me up from my chair. We started walking down the hallway, until the world disappeared. I was having a premonition. I saw a blurry vision of me battling someone, my wings out as I flitted around, blasting magic at the offender. Then the opponent readied his attack, blasting a hole through my right wing. There was a hole where blood poured out, and I saw myself screaming in pain. I was shocked at the grotesque sight. Soon I came back to reality, where Gajeel was shaking me.

"Gajeel. I saw me. And papa." I said to him as his face showed shock.

_End of Chapter Three._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**Georgia POV:**

"What do you mean? Do you mean Laxus' dad? What was going on?" He asked, shaking me.

"We were fighting, and then, and then he… ripped a hole through my wing." I whispered. He blanched.

"Just your exceed wings, right? Not your real one, right? Please tell me he didn't hurt your angel wings." He said desperately.

"It's fine, I know what to do when it will happen. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it." I said flatly.

"Wait, you mean you can heal your wings? Thank goodness." He sighed, letting go of my shoulders.

"No, I can't heal them. I need to remove them, and new ones will regenerate. When it happens, can you take them off for me? I wouldn't trust anyone else." I whispered to him. He blanched. "Let's just go to class, and you can't tell anyone, not even Laxus, because he will probably lock me in a tower or something." I said, striding away as he followed me, an unbelieving look on his face.

"Are, are you sure? I mean, there is no way to heal them?" He asked me.

"The only other way is for my body to go into a magic induced coma for a year." I sighed to him.

"Are you sure you will be able to do it? Wouldn't it be painful, to get them taken off?" He asked.

"Not especially. It only hurts for a few days, and then my wings regenerate. But, I have to warn you, my wings appearance will be altered, instead of them being their normal size, they will be almost two times larger." I said to him.

"Really? Cool. So, it's kind of a big deal, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is, because I am the only angel slayer that has ever been able to recover their wings. I am somewhat a legend in the angel world." I said to him. I soon snapped out of my mood. "Ah, sorry Gajeel, I was still not myself. I apologize if I was rude." I said, stopping and bowing with a smile.

"Gajeel. Georgia. Where have you been?" I heard someone say and I turned to see Laxus.

"Ah, Lax!" I called down the hallway.

"Didn't I say no nicknames?" He sighed as he walked towards him. I looked down at my feet.

"Sorry, Laxus. It just slipped out." I mumbled. I then brightened and looked at him. "Guess what! I am going dress shopping this weekend! I want you, Gajeel, Gray, Levy, Mira, Lucy, and Tsubaki to come!" I said to him. He paled and stepped back.

"You want me to go in a dress shop? Are you crazy?" He asked me. My smile faded.

"Laxus, you had better come with me. Do you want Lucy and Levy to pick out something that has too much skin showing?" Gajeel said to him. Laxus paled even more.

"Hell no! I am coming to the dress shopping, don't worry. And you can't buy anything without at least my approval, along with Gajeel's." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Laxus! I have a question, though. Do you think I should wear lace? Because that is what Mira is telling me, but Lucy said I should wear silk. Do you know what I should wear, because I still don't know what I am doing." I said, giggling sheepishly.

"Why not get both? Have a lace bodice with a silk skirt, in a mermaid style." He said, sounding professional. Gajeel snorted with laughter.

"How do you know what you are talking about? Did you already read some magazines or something?" He laughed out.

"Yes. I can't have my baby sister walking down the aisle in something ugly, can I." He said to him. My eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Laxus for thinking of me!" I cried out, attacking him with a hug.

"Fine, but just stop hugging me in public. It is ruining my reputation." He sighed at me. I nodded and let him go.

"Oh no, class!" I yelped and took off towards the classroom. I got inside and into my seat between Soul and Gajeel. I don't know why Soul was next to me, but I didn't dare say anything because Professor Stein had entered the classroom.

"Alright, today we are going to have demonstrations from the Fairy Tail members. Let's all file out of the classroom and to the training grounds in the forest." He said, and everyone stood up. I thought of what I could do. I had to do something that no one else could do, which left my angel slaying magic. Even though I could use every other magic, I still had a main magic. Angel slaying was very beautiful, consisting of a rainbow of colored feathers that were sharper than one of Erza's blades. They twirled in tornado like fashion, and I could make them into armor, weapons, or just shoot them at my opponents. They could also heal, which was a big bonus. I hadn't used angel slaying magic in front of Fairy Tail yet, and I wondered what their reactions would be. First was Mira, of course, and when she transformed, most of the boys had nose bleeds, but Stein just continued along the line of students, asking what each power was called. I decided I would make armor and a blade from my feathers when my turn came. Laxus decided to pull me out of my thinking by aiming his lightning at me when his turn was up. I held up my hand to stop it.

"Don't try this at home, folks." I joked and ate the lightning.

"Did she just eat the lightning?" I heard people whisper.

"Interesting. Alright, so the last, once again is Georgia. What is your power?" Professor Stein asked, looking intrigued.

"Well, I am an angel slayer, which means I can use any magic created, but I have one main magic, and that is feather magic. It may seem harmless, but my demonstration should be enough to break that tree." I said, pointing to a humungous tree, with a base of around ten feet in diameter. I breathed out, focusing on my magic power. "Feathers, give me your power." I chanted as my clothing was replaced by gold metallic feathers. It was much like Erza's Heaven's Wheel armor, but it was gold and the skirt didn't flare out, it draped over my legs. "Unite, sword of heaven." I chanted, and more feathers came from nowhere, melding together to create a gold katana that looked like it was wrapped in feathers. I went over to the tree and swung the katana lightly, hearing titters from the crowd. It swung through cleanly with the slight pressure I gave it, and the tree almost fell over, but I stopped it. "Time ark, restore." I said as and orb came from my hand, circling the tree and melding it. I canceled my magical powers and my outfit went back to normal. There was a shocked silence in the crowd and in Fairy Tail. I went back in line as Professor Stein clapped.

"Excellent display. All of you are very talented in magical power. If we had you around when Medusa attacked, she would have been defeated within a day." He said monotonously.

"Georgia, I didn't know you could do that! You should have told us. That was really cool!" Natsu said to me, ruffling my hair. I laughed, and Lucy came up to Natsu.

"You were amazing. And that outfit of feathers was totally cute!" She squealed, and Mira came over, nodding in agreement with Lucy. I looked around for Ciel, and saw him walking up to me.

"You get more amazing every day." He smiled. Professor Stein started talking again.

"Alright, I want you all to get into your teams. We are going to have a battle." He called out, and I searched for Ox and Harvar. I soon spotted them scanning the crowd and jogged over.

"Hey guys!" I said, coming up behind them. They both jumped. "So, I was thinking. I wanted to try being a meister tonight." I said to them.

"Alright, that's okay with me. Ox?" Harvar said.

"Well, sure, but I don't know if she knows what she is doing." Ox said to him.

"You really think she doesn't know how to handle a weapon after what she just did?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, just not a spear." He said to Harvar.

"Then we will just have to try." He said, glaring at Ox.

"Alright, first teams against each other are Maka's team and Ox's team. Get into the square over here and start fighting on my mark." He called over the din of the crowd. We walked to a square in the ground, and some of Freed's runes activated. I smiled as all of the DWMA students became confused. "Fight!" Stein yelled, and I transformed into my weapon form. Harvar caught me and went after Soul and Maka.

"Harvar, since when were you a meister?" Maka yelled.

"Since we became the lightning team!" Ox yelled as Harvar transformed. Ox caught both of us as we connected. We were kind of like a pitchfork, and we had a lot of moves. Soul had untransformed for some reason, and as my spear got close to him, I stuck my foot out and hit him right in the face. He fell down as Maka yelled at him to get serious.

"Wait a minute, who are you calling lightning team? That is my team's name!" Laxus yelled in the crowd.

"I thought it was the Raijinshuu?" I yelled to him.

"No, the team with me and you on it!" He yelled.

"Oh, I see now! Okay!" I yelled back to him. "Battle strategy fifteen!" I called to Ox and Harvar. I soon disappeared from my weapon form but became invisible, attacking from behind as Ox and Harvar attacked from the front.

"Where the hell did she go?" Soul yelled.

"Shut up and fight!" Maka said to him. We soon won as they argued, the runes dispersing as I reappeared. I went over to Laxus who was standing with the Raijinshuu. I reached out to hug him, but stopped myself as I remembered I wasn't supposed to. I sighed and settled for smiling at him instead.

"I didn't know we had a team!" I said to him.

"Yeah, well whenever we used to go on jobs Freed named us that." He said.

"To tell you the truth, I think he was jealous of you." Bacchus said to me, laughing. Freed hit his head.

"I was not! I am just happy for their sibling bonding." He sniffed at him, looking away. Bacchus and Evergreen laughed.

"So, I was thinking that we should go on a job next week, like old times." Bacchus said.

"Really? I would love that!" I said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do? Go kill some kishins and then go to a hot spring?" Evergreen asked.

"Wait, are there even hot springs in this dimension?" I asked. We all stood in thought of the question.

"I would think so, and if not, we could go to a waterpark or something." Evergreen said. I gasped as I felt the air around me start to swirl and tug at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I will be back sometime tomorrow, tonight at the earliest. Tell Ciel, Ox, and Harvar that I am gone, okay?" I said to them.

"Alright, who is calling the meeting this time?" Laxus sighed.

"Well, the only one with a higher rank than me is Elder. There must be an urgent reason for a short notice meeting. Bye!" I said and opened my wings. I heard a few gasps and I flew up into the air, hiding myself with an invisibility spell as soon as I got over the treetops. I flew higher and higher until I came to an orange cloud. I circled it three times, and then flew straight into the center of it. The inside was fluffy white, and as I flew deeper and deeper inside the cloud, a golden light enveloped me with warmth. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was in open air, standing in the courtyard of Heaven's Palace. I furled my wings again, walking towards the palace doors. "Elder? Where are you?" I called out. He usually met me in the courtyard, but today there was no one. I went into the palace, and continued along the golden flooring towards the meeting room. Counting me, there were six angels in total. We never used our real names in the palace. Our angel names were given to us at birth by the current angel Elders. The oldest angel was always named Elder. He or she always had the highest rank and most power in Heaven. The most powerful angel was a rank below the Elder, and their name was Supreme. He or she was addressed as Supreme one by the lesser ranks. In this cycle, I was Supreme. The rank below Supreme was Bright one, the one gifted with the knowledge of all of the angels. They know everything, but sadly, were fragile and couldn't go on field missions as the rest do. The rank below Bright was Power, the strongest. He or she was the one with the most strength, but they didn't have as much power. The rank below Power was Sympathy, and he or she was the kindest hearted angel. The last rank was Fledgling, and he or she was the youngest angel to be born. The angels stay the same until they die. The one that is alive when the other angels die is always the Fledgling, who then must take the new cycle of angels under their wing and get a new rank. The current angels stay a part of Heaven all are angels until the day they die, except for when they sin. There aren't many sins, only the big three that you are stripped of your rank from. The first sin is Murder. The second is Betrayal, and the third is Greatest Sin. Greatest Sin is when an angel falls in love with a devil. If any of these sins are put into action by any of the angels, they are then stripped of all of their magic power and are sent to Hell. I came to the onyx doors of the meeting room and pushed them open. Elder, Fledgling, and Power looked at me. This cycle's Elder was a man, only four years older than me. He had black hair, and always wore his robes. He was very carefree, and he also lived in the same world I came from. He gasped at my appearance.

"Supreme one, what happened to you?" Fledgling asked me. Fledgling in this cycle was a small girl, and she was ten years old. She had blonde hair, and she had also come from the same world I once thought of as the real world. Power looked at me confusedly. This cycle, Power was a very handsome man, with bulging muscles that could make Laxus look like a wimp. When our cycle had first started, Power had a thing for me, as Bright informed me.

"I was transferred to a different dimension a while ago. I had changed my appearance to not startle anyone in the dimension." I informed them. The door burst open, and Bright and Sympathy came in. Sympathy seemed shocked at my state, but Bright was unsurprised, probably because he already knew. They walked in as Bright explained to Sympathy what had happened to me. I sat at the end of the table, across from Elder and next to Bright. Bright was a boy, a year younger than me, and he had a shock of orange hair. Sympathy sat next to him, and she was a beautiful girl, around the same age as me. She had midnight black hair and pale skin, with stunning hazel eyes. They all came from the same dimension, and I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Alright. I am sure you have all seen the vision by now." Elder said, calling the meeting to order.

"Which one?" Bright asked.

"The one concerning Supreme one." Power said. Bright nodded, and Elder took control again.

"So, Supreme one, I have called this meeting to order to have an angel guard to go with you and keep by your side until the date of the incident has passed." Elder said.

"Why should I need a guard? I have already worked out what I am going to do when my wing is injured." I argued to him.

"And what exactly is that?" he asked me, not seeming as carefree as usual.

"I am going to regenerate my wings again." I said to him.

"I cannot take that chance. I am assigning Sympathy and Power to go with you. Fledgling and Bright will stay here for the time being, and we will be your eyes and ears until the fifth of March." Elder said.

"That won't work, my apartment can't fit six people in it!" I protested to him.

"Six?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes, I love with my team. I am now a weapon at the DWMA." I said. Bright gasped.

"Isn't that in an anime? Are you seriously living in Soul Eater?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am, but it isn't actually an anime, it is a real world." I explained.

"So, how will this work out?" Power asked.

"You two are going to have to pretend to be Georgia's younger twin siblings." Elder said.

"Oh! Can I change their appearances?" I asked.

"Well, you are the only one with the amount of power needed, Supreme." Elder said.

"Stand up." I commanded, and they came to stand in front of me. I had the image in my mind and waved my hand in front of them. They shrunk, going down to the height of around my hips. I made their features identical, and they both had black hair so I left that alone. I changed their eye color to green, like me. And lastly, I changed their all over appearance by changing them from normal human to anime human. "Okay, now here is the thing. You two don't have magic, and you are seven years old. You can only be regular in front of a certain person, so act like a little kid. Any questions?" I asked, and they shook their heads no. I looked to Elder.

"Alright, you three are free to go, but make sure that nothing bad happens to Supreme." He said.

"Ah, names! You two will be Jasmine and Jayden." I said to them. "Alright, follow me!" I said. I walked out of the meeting room. I hummed as I went to the middle of the courtyard. "Cloud portal, Death City, my apartment." I chanted as a cloud appeared. I walked through, 'Jasmine and Jayden' following me. We soon appeared at the door of the apartment, and I opened it with my key. "Ox, Harvar, are you home?" I called, hearing a reply.

"Yeah, we are playing chess!" I heard Ox yell back. I breathed out and walked towards his room, Jasmine and Jayden following me.

"Alright, I have an announcement. My twin siblings will be staying with us for a while." I announced, standing in the doorway.

"What? Why can't they stay with Laxus? He is their brother too!" Ox complained.

"They can't, these are from my mom's side. And speaking of Laxus, I need to go see him. I will be back in time to make dinner." I announced and walked out the apartment door, heading towards Laxus' apartment.

"You are living with two men?" Power said to me once we were on the street.

"Well, soon enough I am going to move out, and then Ciel and I will get a house." I said.

"Who is Ciel now?" Power asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't know! Ciel is my fiancée." I said. Power and Sympathy gaped at me.

"You are getting married?" Sympathy asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said dreamily.

"Wait, so who is this Laxus character now?" Power asked, pulling us from our dream states.

"Oh, Laxus is my real brother. I only just found out a few months ago, and he is going to be the only one who knows about you guys not really being our brother and sister." I said, and they gaped at me again.

"You have a brother? In an anime world?" Power exclaimed.

"Yes, and I hope you two don't stir up trouble in the next three days." I said as we approached Laxus' shared apartment with the Raijinshuu.

"Laxus! It's me, Georgia." I called through the buzzer.

"Come in." He said gruffly through the speaker. I heard a little 'ding' and opened the door. I went up to his door and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard him yell, and opened the door. I walked into the clean apartment and went over to Laxus' room. He was sitting at his desk, reading something.

"Hey, Laxus, I have to talk to you about something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around.

"Oh my god, you and Ciel had kids!" He yelled, jumping up when he saw them.

"What? No! This is Power and Sympathy! They are pretending to be my brother and sister for a while, because they need to make something happen." I said, trying not to let him know about the vision.

"How long are they pretending for?" He asked.

"Three days and then they go back." I said.

"That seems easy enough. What are they trying to make happen?" He asked.

"Secret angel stuff. Their names for now are Jasmine and Jayden." I said to him and he nodded.

"Are we still going tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess they can stay home alone while we get the dress. They are actually my age, anyways." I said. I felt Sympathy tug on my skirt.

"Can you change us back for a little bit? It feels weird to be like this." She asked.

"Alright, but just for a bit, and keep an eye out so no one sees you." I said and waved my hand in front of them again. They soon changed back into their regular angel forms. They sighed, stretching.

"How can you stand being in that kind of form?" Power asked me.

"I don't know, it doesn't bother me at all." I replied. I sighed as well and sat on the floor, Laxus looking curiously at the two angels.

**Time Skip: March Fifth**

I looked around every corner, making sure my dad wasn't there. He was a terrible man, but I didn't know why he hated me enough to injure me severely. I sighed and turned back to Gajeel when the coast was clear.

"We are clear; now let's get to the sweet shop!" I cheered to him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"In my opinion, you should just stay locked up in your room all day. I don't understand why you need to go to the sweet shop." He sighed.

"Well, I want to get one cake. Just one for Erza and me to share! Is that too much to ask?" I said to him. He sighed again.

"Fine, but I really don't want to have to remove your wings." He said, shuddering.

"Don't worry, it'll bleed for like a minute, and then it will start healing." I said to him.

"Here we are." He said, and I could see the delicious looking cakes inside the cases.

"I know what I want! I am going to get the strawberry cheesecake!" I announced and ran inside the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Hello, may I have one strawberry cheesecake to go, please?" I asked her.

"Yes, you may." She said, smiling, and got the cake and put it in a box. I paid for it and thanked her. I went outside but didn't see Gajeel anywhere.

"Gajeel, did you leave without me?" I called out. Something swooped out of nowhere and hit me. I looked up from the ground and saw Gajeel grinning maniacally at me. "Gajeel?" I asked. He laughed, but he didn't sound like Gajeel.

"Well, it seems you have been an easy target." He laughed out as I stood up. He sent his fist flying towards my face. I caught it, catching him by surprise.

"You aren't Gajeel. Who are you and what have you done with him!" I shouted, kicking my leg out. He grabbed it and swung me around, sending me crashing into the side of the sweet shop. He then kicked me while I was down, making me cough up blood. I stood up, switching into my angel armor and creating my feather katana. I swung at him, but he just made an iron pillar and pushed the attack away.

"I seem to like this 'Gajeel' person's power. I think I will keep this body for a while." He grinned. He then slammed the side of my body with the pillar and I was sent smashing through the side of the sweet shop, breaking the brick wall. I coughed up more blood and pushed off the ground, jumping through the hole in the wall and attacking him, but once again he just blocked it. I sighed.

"Gather feathers of Heaven. Give me the true power of all angels, and clean this demon's soul." I chanted, and feathers swirled from the sky at a ridiculous speed. He kept hitting me as I chanted the incantation over and over again, making my injuries worse, but I was almost complete as the feathers began sticking to his body. He managed to get one last blow in before he was completely covered in feathers. I released myself from the spell and let the feathers do the work. I dropped to my hands and knees, panting and gasping for breath. Soon the feathers faded away and Gajeel was left standing there. I started coughing up blood again and collapsed on the pavement. "Time Ark: Restore." I whispered and fixed the wall of the sweet shop. Blood was dripping from my wounds, staining the cobblestone below me.

"Georgia!" Gajeel gasped, coming over to me and lifting me form the ground. He cradled me against his chest, carrying me away from the shop.

"I can walk." I whispered, trying to climb out of his arms.

"No. I am so sorry. So, so sorry." He kept whispering to me as he quickened his pace. I felt my breath begin to slow.

"It's okay, it was a devil that possessed you. You couldn't do anything." I said. He started jogging when I coughed up more blood.

"Just hang on, we are almost to Wendy's place. Just a few more minutes." He was murmuring to me. I closed my heavy eyelids, my breathing shallow and slow. My heartbeat slowed as well. I couldn't see, hear or feel anything around me.

**Gajeel POV:**

I remember just standing outside the store, and suddenly I couldn't control my body anymore. I saw Georgia walk out of the store and call my name, and then my body attacked her. I beat her ruthlessly, unable to do anything. I had never felt more helpless in my life, and then when I was wrapped in the feathers, I felt myself slowly coming back. When I could see again, Georgia was laying on the floor, bleeding and breathing shallowly. I came back to the present when Wendy came out of the room.

"What happened, Gajeel?" She asked, confused with her voice.

"I was possessed by a demon or something, and it attacked her." I said. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, there were a lot of external cuts and bruises and only some internal damage. She should be okay by tomorrow, but she is still asleep." Wendy said to me.

"Okay, but I wouldn't tell Laxus about this just yet." I told her. She nodded to me and sighed.

"You two should stay here tonight. Go in there and keep watch over her. I am going to get Ciel, Gray, and Natsu. I have a feeling this won't be the last attack." She frowned and grabbed her jacket. Ever since Wendy had gotten more training, in certain times she was more like an adult. I sighed and went into Wendy's room, where Georgia was resting. She was almost completely wrapped in bandages, and her face had to be wrapped as well. I took a sharp breath. How could I have allowed this to happen? I went over and sat beside her, sighing. She moved a bit, her face contorting with pain.

"Ga-Gajeel?" She whispered, opening her eyes.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to her.

"It's okay. At least you didn't have to take out my wings." She replied, smiling slightly, then wincing at the gash on her cheek.

"Why don't you rest a little longer." I said to her.

"No, I am okay. I think I will heal myself now, so Wendy doesn't have to waste any more power." She replied, sitting up. She sighed softly at the relief of her gashes closing and bones healing. She sat there when she was finished, staring into space. "Gajeel, sometimes I wonder where I will go next." She said, turning her head to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, you see, I have been going to the dimensions which animes I have watched, but the weird thing is, it is in order. I started out with Black Butler, then I watched Fairy Tail, and now I am in Soul Eater. According to my memory, next I will be going to-" She was cut off as the door bust open. I turned to see who it was. Gray, Ciel and Natsu were all standing in the doorway, panting like dogs. Ciel was the first to move, and he came flying past me to Georgia.

"I knew that I should have gone! I would have been able to help Gajeel get away from that demon thing!" He shouted at her. He was hugging her, rubbing his head against her shoulder like a cat.

"Um, Ciel, it is okay. I am fine now, you don't need to worry." Georgia said, trying to push him off her, her face red with embarrassment.

"That is it! I am making it so that we will get married next month!" Ciel shouted.

"Next month! That is too early!" She shouted.

"Well, we don't need a big extravagant wedding! We can just go get married in a courthouse, and then we can move in together." He said. "Now excuse me while I go make the preparations." He announced, running out of the room. She stood up, reaching after him, but he was already gone. She sighed.

"Well, anyways Gajeel, like I was saying before, the next place is-" She was cut off yet again by shouting in the street. She looked out the window and screamed, putting her hand over her mouth. Gray and Natsu, finally recovered, ran over with me to her, looking out as well. The sight was gruesome.

**Georgia POV:**

When I looked out the window, the streets were stained red with blood. And on the ground in the middle of it all was none other than Ciel, a gaping hole in his chest and a person looming over him. That person tilted his head to the side, turning around and walking away. That person was none other than my father. I jumped out of the window and ran to Ciel's side, beginning to heal him. Tears were streaming from my face as he bled, and bled, and bled. I sobbed openly, my healing power not working. He was no longer breathing, and I was standing, sending burst after burst of healing magic at him, hoping to do some good. Soon the blood stopped and the sun set and Gajeel, Natsu and Gray were talking to me, trying to help me. I soon collapsed into the three of them, my magical power lost. I heard running footsteps approach, and I realized how cold I was. I shivered as the steps slowed and I heard a gasp of shock.

"Ciel?" I heard a masculine voice whisper as Gray went over to the person that had just arrived.

"Go help her, she won't talk to us. He is gone." I heard Gray whisper to the person. I heard slow footsteps approach me and then someone embraced me, pulling me away from Natsu and Gajeel. I sobbed into Laxus' familiar chest, his scent soothing me.

"Who did this." He whispered in a shocked voice.

"Papa. Papa did!" I screamed into him, and his whole body stiffened. He held me tighter, and I felt wind kick up around us. I held onto Laxus tighter as the wind began to spiral around us. "No, not now! Anytime but now!" I sobbed as the wind took us away. Soon it stopped, but I felt warmer than I did before. Laxus gasped, and I lifted my head, looking at my surroundings to confirm my suspicions.

"Where are we?" He asked as I ran my gaze over the blood red water and scarecrow bus stop sign.

"We are in Rosario+Vampire." I said to him. "We are now at Yokai Academy in Japan." I informed him further as I sighed to myself.

_End of Chapter Four_

**Guess what? This is now being continued, again! I understand if I dont get any more readers and such, but I keep getting bored of the places I am writing about. The next part will be a Fairy Tail/ Rosario+Vampire crossover, obviously, and I will call it Two Mages and a Vampire. See ya!**


End file.
